Various irrigation methods and systems are incorporated for use in various industries as nurseries or farming. Plants as ornamental trees as crepe myrtles, oak trees, magnolia trees, crop seedlings or other plants are often grown in controlled situations. These types of plants are usually sold at an early stage in their life cycles, so nurseries maintain seedlings or saplings which are smaller than mature plants. As a result, these nurseries are able to maintain large volumes of plants in a limited amount of space. In as much as these plants are being handled at early stages of their life cycles, proper care is critical and necessary to maintain the plants.
Various methods of irrigation may be used to supply water to the plants. One such irrigation technique utilizes overhead sprinklers. An overhead sprinkler system may fail to uniformly distribute water to all plants. While overhead sprinkler systems may be less expensive to operate, these systems are very expensive to install.
Another irrigation method often used is a water bubbling system that employs drip hoses and pipes. Elongated pipes are placed adjacent a row of plants and water bubbles through an aperture in the hose adjacent a plant. This may provide a more uniform distribution of water than overhead sprinkler systems; however, these systems are labor intensive and expensive to maintain. Each source of water must be monitored to insure water is distributed from the apertures to the plants.